The present invention relates to pipe supports and, more particularly, to a one-size-fits-all device for supporting pre-existing pipes.
Providing structural support for pre-existing pipes, such as a shower pipes, or other conduits can be time consuming and expensive. Mostly because current pipe supports are designed for new construction, and so to apply them to pre-existing pipes requires taking the pipe out, which in turn requires removing at least one connecting element, such as a shower head, possibly removing a portion of wall, and/or calling a plumber.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device and method of easily supporting pre-existing pipes so that they are locked in place and/or capable of supporting greater weight.